


妒忌

by mandykei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykei/pseuds/mandykei





	妒忌

妒忌

我到底是不是你的唯一,

 

還是,我只是你拿來治癒他所造成的傷口的藥呢

 

不過,這都再沒關係了

 

因為

 

我會奪取你的全部, 成為你的唯一

 

\-------------------------

 

今天是內舞台劇的最後一天,也是田口和內難得見面的日子,雖然已經交往了一段不短的日子,但因兩人的工作都很繁忙的關係.見面的次數則是寥寥可數  
也因此田口老早就期待著今天的來臨,看完內的舞台劇後,立刻到了內的休息室,等待著內,但是內卻遲遲沒有回來

 

終於在田口快要在內的休息室睡著的時候,才在門外傳來內爽朗的笑聲

 

「那麼,我先回去了哦,找天再到你家坐坐吧」誒,沒聽錯吧,那似乎是光一前輩的聲音

 

「好哦,前輩,隨時歡迎」

 

原來內剛才一直在和光一君說話哦,光一君比我還重要麼。一瞬間,田口的腦海閃過這個念頭

 

「對不起,對不起,小淳等了我好久嗎?」內進來把門關上後,立刻撲倒進田口的懷裡,以像是在撒嬌的語氣對田口說

 

你剛才也是以這樣的語調和光一前輩說話嗎?田口有一股想這樣問的衝動,為了驅散這樣的情緒,田口摸摸內的頭,自然的拖起內的手 「沒有,來,回去吧」

 

\--------------  
一踏進家門,田口便把內壓在牆上,唇壓在因為田口太過突然的舉動而來不及反應的內的唇上,舌頭趁著內因驚訝而微微張開口的瞬間而進入,與內的小舌相互交纏

 

「嗯嗯...」雖然田口的吻太過突然,但內並沒有抗拒,手抱著了田口的腰,田口於是也以同樣的姿態回抱著內

 

直至兩人的呼吸都開始變得不順暢時,田口才依依不捨的離開內的唇,留下一條仿佛連接著兩人的唇的銀色絲線

 

「怎麼了?這樣欲求不滿哦」內開玩笑似的對田口說,但卻沒有如平常般換來田口的笑容,換來的只是另一個又深又長的吻

 

「小淳...?」當這個漫長的接吻結束後,內不解的望著田口,眼神似乎帶著一點不安

 

「沒有,只是太想你了,內也累了吧,早點休息吧」說罷,放開環著內的腰的手,田口轉身走向身後的門口

 

「...不要...不可以留下來嗎」一反常態的田口讓內感到驚慌,所以趕緊拉著田口的手,不讓田口離開

 

「...我也想小淳」說完這話後內不禁害羞得低下頭

 

「那好吧」田口再次抱著內,如願聽到想聽的話,田口偷偷的笑了

 

\--------------  
對兩人而言,走到睡房的路都太長了。

 

待兩人走到睡房時,二人早已衣衫不整,特別是內,外套早已被扔在走廊的地板上,襯衫的鈕子也已被解開,只是勉強的掛在內的身上,田口還壞心眼的邊走邊用手指隔著襯衫揉著內的乳首,害內有幾次都差點倒在田口的身上

 

當到達睡房時,田口突然放開內,自顧自的走到床上躺著

 

「小淳...?」還停留在田口帶給自己的快感, 一時間還不能理解田口的動作的意味的內以泛著水氣的眼睛望向田口

 

「想要的話小內就自己脫掉衣服吧」

 

今晚的田口到底怎麼了呢? 但到了這個時候內已沒有心思去想這些,帶著猶豫,內的手拉了一下自己的襯衫,最終還是下定決心把它脫下來。為了逃避田口那似乎在等著看好戲的戲謔般的眼神,內閉起了眼睛,慢慢的脫掉剩下來的長褲和內褲。

 

「來,過來」內乖乖的走到田口拍著的他的旁邊的位置

 

「好乖」待內走近時,田口立刻把內壓在床上,先是猶如獎勵般輕吻了內的額頭,再一路向下,啃咬內的鎖骨,彷彿要在上頭留下自己存在過的痕跡一樣,吻過一遍又一遍,直至看到留下一個又一個粉紅的吻痕才轉向內早已因興奮而挺立的乳首,先是輕輕的啃咬著內左邊的花蕾.手隨後輕撫著被冷落的右邊的乳首,受不住如此快感的內把頭仰後,看起來就像是主動的把自己的乳首推向田口的嘴裡去,同時手緊抓著身下的床單

 

「嗯...嗄......淳」 內那似乎是在壓抑著什麼的呻吟聲更令田口為之瘋狂,於是田口脫去自己身上的所有衣服.大手開始撫上內那早己堅挺的分身

 

「小內的身體還真敏感呢...」話畢,手開始有技巧的套弄著內的分身.不久,內的呼吸變得更加急促,弓起了身子,田口知道那是內快要高潮的先兆,於是加快套弄的程度

 

「嗯....要去了」伴隨著內甜美的呻吟,一股白濁的液體射在田口的手上,田口接著用內的濁白當作潤滑.手指開始沿著內的股溝,探入其密穴。

 

「呀...嗯...」久未經情事的身體未能適應異物的突然進入,疼痛感讓內不禁咬著嘴唇,指甲也嵌進了田口的背部的肉裡。察覺到內的疼痛.田口的另一隻手再次套弄著內的分身,同時慢慢抽動小穴內的手指。見內開始慢慢適應後, 田口開始增加手指的數量,內也由只感到痛楚漸漸變為快感,腰支也開始扭動。

 

「嗯...可以了...淳... 進來沒關係...」聽到這兒,田口哪裡還忍受得住,把早已勃發的欲望,進入內的密穴中。

 

「嗯...哼...」雖然田口進入的速度已是很慢,但那撕裂般的痛楚還是令內的雙眼蒙上一層水氣。

 

「來...沒事的...放鬆點」田口一邊說一邊輕吻內的唇,內的小穴也開始慢慢放鬆,田口也開始加快抽插的速度。

 

「嗯...呀哈...」田口的欲望碰到小穴的某個位置,內的身體為之顫抖,找到內的敏感點,田口於是向著那點衝剌,加上大手在內的分身的套弄,內再次弓起身子,二人同時達到高潮,內的分身再次在田口的手裡解放,田口也在內的體內解放。

 

「哈...我不行了...」過於激烈的性愛消秏了內做完舞台劇後的所有精力,令內陷入昏睡。

 

「睡吧,我的小公主」田口在已經沉睡的內的耳邊輕聲的說著。

 

\-------------------

雖然不知道我是不是你心裡的唯一,也不能肯定你是不是為了消去那人在你心裡造成的傷口才和你在一起,

 

但是,我知道,總有一天,你的心裡會只有我一個,因為我給你的愛比那之前那個人給的將會更多,我有信心帶給你很多很多的開心的記憶,抺去那人在你心裡留下的所有事情,成為你的唯一。


End file.
